Camp Truth Or Dare!
by xxEnnelAikuMeikaxx
Summary: The trio had invited the Vocaloid for a week at Camp Truth Or Dare they had organized. But what exactly is planned with that kind of camp? A few pairings I prefer. Warning, contain OCs.    Aiku-chan
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! It's me again! As I said, every MikuxLen fanfic made by this account is from me, Aiku-chan! I'm glad you guys came back again! The reviews from my first one-shot made me really happy. Arigato! So here's a second fanfic of MikuxLen. Well, most of it is MikuxLen. But please don't kill me when I say this..a few parts of NeruxLen. Yes, I'm guessing I might also barf while writing a cheesy part or something. I haven't made up my mind for now. _

_Len: See? Your hand type too much_

_Me: Pfft, just get on with the disclaimer, you shotacon._

_Len: Keep calling me shotacon and I won't_

_Me: Fine, I'll just get Miku to do the disclaimer._

_Miku: Got it! xxEnnelAikuMeikaxx or the author of this fanfic, does not own Vocaloid. _

_Me: Well, if so, MORE LENxMIKU! Okay, let's start :D_

_-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-_

Normal POV

Meiko and Kaito stared at the brochures on their hands given by the 'Triple Baka' trio. No, they are not Teto, Miku and Neru. They are Ennel, Aiku and Meika. The three girls sat across them.

"So?" Aiku asked, raising her eyebrow. "How is it?"

"Yeah. Besides, the camp is organized by us!" Ennel proudly said. Meiko looked up and stared at the three.

"You guys are twelve. This camp can't be organized by kids!"

"Yes we can, Meiko-senpai! We've got our ways." Aiku winked evilly at the two adults in front of her. Meiko and Kaito felt shivers at their spines. The trio were very kind, but they are evil in their ways. Aiku, the dangerous and cunning matchmaker. Ennel, the prankster, and Meika, the athlete you do NOT want to mess with. When these three combine, they are the Daughters Of Evil.

"Yep! We can organize the camp with our own creative ways." Meika nodded her head slowly.

"If we say no?" Kaito argued at the girls.

"Oh, you're not asking us to force you, are you~?" Ennel slyly giggled. Kaito became pale. _What the hell did I just do? _Kaito screamed in his mind. Just then, Aiku pulled out some pictures and showed them to Ennel and Meika. "Aw, how cute~" Aiku smirked while the others laughed. Aiku showed the pictures to Kaito and Meiko. Their faces paled.

There, in her hands, are a picture of Meiko cosplaying as Rin and Miku and a picture of Kaito wearing as Len and a picture of him having a bath. "You don't want us to show these to people, don't you?" Ennel winked at the two adults.

"We have dozens of copies in the bag," Meika took out a bag from her back and added, "guess how many people would like to see you guys like this?"

"And what Yaoi fans would think if they saw Kaito like this~" Ennel giggled while pointing a picture of Kaito wearing Len's attire. Kaito and Meiko blushed as the thought of them being laughed from thousands of people from the Internet. Meiko and Kaito looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine."

_-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-_

_Yes, everything there is true; I LOVE matchmaking and once tried to matchmake Ennel and her dream boy~ Yes, Ennel is a definite prankster and of course, Meika is a total athlete. Blue belt in tae kwon do and also the fastest legs we know. _

_I'm sorry if it's short, but I'll try to make it long on the next chapter. I might update late or fast, depends on what situation I am in. Well, sayonara and see you later~ R&R and maybe I can give you virtual leeks! XD  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I update late, sorry people. But hey, what can I say? Education has it's ways to take us off computer. No, I'm not a nerd. My mom just wants me to study. I should, too, now, but you know how fanfictions seem to make me guilty making you all wait, so this is chapter two! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vocaloid characters except for the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

-WITH THE GIRLS-

"Meiko! Enough sake!" Teto yelled at the brown-haired woman sitting across from her. Meiko rolled her eyes and finished her bottle of sake in her hand. Rin groaned in annoyance. Meiko was drunk enough, and she just had to drink another bottle. The female Vocaloids had to share a cabin in the train and being tortured by Meiko. Although perverted Akaito wanted to be in the same cabin as the girls, he got beat up instead. Who wants their crushes touched by Akaito Shion? No one, in particular.

"How long is this ride going to take?" Luka groaned with Meiko poking her cheek.

"Hey, Luka, your cheeks aren't chubby enough~" Meiko laughed. Crazily, of course. Meiko started pulling on Luka's cheeks, making Luka wrap her fingers around Meiko's neck, choking her. And after that, there was a major cat fight between Luka and Meiko.

"L-Luka-san! Stop it!" Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's arm.

"Meiko! Stop drinking, will you?" Rin shrieked at Meiko who is holding a sake bottle in her arm, getting drunker and pulling Luka's hair.

"Ne, Luka! Calm down!" Gumi ordered Luka while pulling her back from beside Miku.

"Dammit, Meiko! When are you doing to stop being drunk?" Lily growled loudly and buried her head in her arms.

"Ow!" Luka screamed as Meiko scratched her arm. Luckily, it didn't bleed.

"Oh, Luka, you have nice skin!" Meiko said as she scratched Luka's hand again. Luka death-glared at Meiko and charged at her, leaping onto Meiko. Meiko fell and the two pulled on each others' hair. Miku, Rin, Gumi and Lily pulled Luka and Meiko from each other, but that didn't stop Luka and Meiko. Their feet were still kicking each other. The cat fight continued on and on, and even some employees came to see what happened. Upon seeing their violent cat fight, the employees decided to mind their own business and shoo the crowd who has came to complain and see what's happening in there.

"Damn this!" Lily growled at Meiko and snatched the bottle of sake before throwing it out of the window and into the forest the train was passing.

* * *

><p>-WITH THE BOYS-<p>

Len's POV

"Meiko! Stop drinking, will you?"

I turned my head to the wall behind me. Did I hear my sister ordering Meiko to stop drinking sake? "You guys hear that?" I asked the guys, as the shouts and yells became more and more louder by second. I looked at Kaito, Ted, Mikuo and Piko who was beside me. They had confused looks on their faces. Probably on mine, too.

"I think I'll go check it out," Meito said and slid out from his seat and went out from the cabin. We heard like there was some kind of bottle shattering from outside the window. What the hell?

"MEIKO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Another shout was heard from the girls' cabin. After the shout, Meito came in again, he was laughing at something. He sat back into his seat. "It's just Meiko. She's drinking sake again." He said between his small laughs.

"Meito, I have no idea how you live with a person like her." Kaito chuckled.

"Does that mean you stopped liking Meiko?" I smirked evilly. Everyone knew about Kaito liking Meiko, but he refused to admit it. Like always.

"S-Since when d-did I say I like M-Meiko?" Kaito stuttered, his face bright red.

"Your face says it all, we don't need you to tell us." Mikuo shook his head, smiling.

"And stop stuttering like Piko, too!" Ted laughed.

"I don't stutter!" Piko glared at Ted. Before we could all say a word, the train had came to a halt, and the boom box began to make it's announcement.

"We have arrived at the destination. Please take your bags and do not forget your belongings when you leave. Thank you for riding with the DIVA company." The boom box screeched a little, but the announcement was pretty clear. We could all hear the girls' cabin went silent, so I took my yellow bag and went out the cabin, knowing they're out now, probably. I was surprised to see Luka's hair all tangled up and a fainted Meiko with Lily dragging her like a dead body.

Lily blinked at me and then walked towards me, still dragging Meiko. "Where's Meito? His sister is such a pain in the ass." Lily glared at Meiko behind her.

"I know, right," Meito held a disgusted look on his face, then walked off with Lily and a dragged Meiko. I saw Rin and Miku, sighing. I walked towards them and waved when Miku finally noticed me. Rin saw me, too, then she smirked. They walked closer to me, and Rin was between me and Miku.

"Hey, gu—,"

BAM!

"Ouch..," I muttered and looked up. My vision was a blur for a while, because of the sudden impact. I feel something under my body, but I don't know what the hell is it. It was blurry for about 10 seconds, the thing is I can see something teal in front of me. When the blur had cleared up, I found out that I fell on Miku, and my face was just inches away from hers. We both had red cherry faces. I tried to scramble off her, but the result?

.

.

I fell on her again and our lips touched.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! FINALLY! You know how long it took for me to write this? The whole week. Actually, this is the third time on my attempt to write the second chapter. So, let's just say I've been searching for lots of ideas on my mind. IS IT TOO SHORT? I'm sorry! In Word, it WAS pretty long. I think I got trolled-well, for a beginner, I think I did. GOMEN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I'm so lame... -"<strong>

** See, the fluff is also the same as my one-shot! JUST KISSING A yes, I am disappointed on my work as well. *sigh* Oh well, R&R, although I know I don't deserve such reviews from all the great authors out there. Huwaa~ sorry if I update late, I'm very busy with school right now! Whoever R&R can get...eto...Rin's bunny plush from "I like you, I love you"? Hey, it IS pretty cute! Arigato and sayonara~!**

**The LenxMiku fan of the threesome,**

**Aiku-chan  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's finally chapter 3! To be honest with you, I don't really expect to get this far. I have to finish this story quick before anyone finds out. Huwaa...I'm nervous every time I open ! And virtual leeks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter! And also, Rin's bunny plushie from 'Suki, Daisuki' to people who reviewed my second chappie.**

**DISCLAIMER:...Do I really have to?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

"Geez, that Meiko. She really needs to stop drinking like Meito." I complained to Miku. We sigh in unison. It's a good thing I slapped that Meiko hard enough to make her faint, or that fight would never end. I'm sure we were just a trouble to people on this train. I noticed Miku waving at someone, so I followed her gaze. My eyes landed on my twin brother, who secretly has a crush on my best friend beside me. An idea popped in my head and I smirked. Me and Miku walked closer to Len, and when we stopped a few feet, Len began walking to us. Just as I expected. I held out my feet, and when Len was close enough, I swiped my feet under Len's. The result, was a blond boy falling on a teal girl. Mission accomplished!

I watch as my brother tried to scramble off her. To prevent the game to end, I purposely pushed Len down again, and this time his lips were on hers. Wow, better than I had planned. Good job, leg. Or maybe I should thank my brain for such a plan!

I looked up to see the male Vocaloids making wolf whistles and teasing Len. The females, well, they were pretty much smirking and giggling. But Neru doesn't seem to happy. I turned my attention to Len again, he was still on top of Miku. I scoffed. Is he _that_ shocked he kissed Miku? Wait..unless he's planning to _rape _her! I gasped and kicked Len off Miku.

"Perverted brother!" I hissed at him. He looked at me wide-eyed while his mouth hung. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks are flushed. He glared at me.

"Pervert? You're the one who tripped me!" He yelled at me.

"Well, still, what took you so long to get off her, huh?" I stuck my tongue out. Len was silent and he was staring at the floor, his face incredibly red. Hah, sucker. Suddenly, Neru came in. Her face was red, too. Probably from anger. What a bitch.

"Guys, it's time to get off the train..," She smiled, but her eyes totally said, 'I'm gonna kill you,'.

"We were getting off, Neru. Geez, we don't need someone to remind us." I rolled my eyes at her. I took Len and Miku by the arm and dragged them out from the train.

* * *

><p>"Waah~ This place is beautiful!" I cheered. The beach those trio had picked for us is pretty! Sure, there're a few stray sticks around, but we can enjoy the view of the sea and the summer breeze. This beach even had a bungalow we're gonna stay in. I stretched my arms above me and took a deep breath. Ah, the smell of beaches. How long has it been since we've been to the beach? Ah, yes, three months. All those work of singing...*sigh* how tiring.<p>

"Okay, guys! First things first, unpack everything and relax for a while!" Ennel said while Aiku unlocked the door. The three got in and we followed them.

"You guys don't need a tour. You can explore the house as much as you want." Aiku smiled at us brightly before leaving to her room. Ennel and Meika followed her. Before anyone even asks, they disappeared from our sight. We looked at each other for a while before scrambling around the house searching for our rooms. Aiku said everyone's room has their names on it, so I searched for mine. I

Searching through an empty hallway, I found my door at the end of the hallway, and on the white door, it was decorated by 'R', 'I' and 'N' alphabets. Beside my name was; well, an orange, much to my liking. I opened the door and discovered my orange room—beautiful. Perfect. AWESOME! I threw my luggage to the side and jumped onto my bed, cuddling on it. I hugged an orange plushie that happened to be beside me. I got off my bed and locked my door to change my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennel's POV<strong>

I unpacked my bags and slid into my yellow sleeveless T-shirt. "Geez, those guys won't shut up, won't they?" I groaned as the boys' voices got louder. I walked over to my single bed and sat on it. Beside mine was two other beds, Aiku and Meika's. Yes, we share a room. Got a problem with that?

"Meh, you know guys. They won't shut up for one second." Aiku laughed while tying her hair into a small ponytail like Len's.

"Yeah. Those bastards better not wreck your property, Atsune." Meika grinned while adjusting her purple cap in different ways.

"Are you sure your parents are okay about this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Aiku looked at me over her shoulder and frowned.

"Ennel! We're already here! We can't go back. Besides, I clearly hear they say yes." Aiku turned around at me and pouted. I waved my arms in front of me.

"Okay, okay! Can we go meet the others now? We better stop them from breaking any of your parents' belongings." I said and stood up, walking towards the door. I looked over my door to see them nodding and walking towards me. I opened the door and saw—get this, Kaito and Akaito pulling on each others' scarves.

"You better not rip my scarf, you red-headed pedophile!"

"Well, ice-cream freak, from my point of view...STOP CARRESSING MY HAND!"

"I am NOT caressing your hand!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"GUYS!" Another voice interrupted. I looked to my right and saw Neru with her hands on her hips. "Stop being a burden to the girls."

Kaito and Akaito stood up, glared at each other, then marched back into their rooms. Me, Aiku and Meika walked out of our room. I sighed. "Gee, thanks, Neru. Without you I thought they would rape each other or something." I smiled at her. Neru returned back a smile. I caught something between her smiles...it looked devilish.

"In a return, I would like a favour from the three of you." Neru said while a smirk was tugging on her lips. I could see, because her smile was slowly, slowly, SLOWLY turning into a frigging smirk. She leaned in and whispered something to Aiku. Aiku looked shock. Neru pulled away and muttered something that I could understand—and it was definitely not one of our plans.

"Get me and Len together, or else."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so...Neru's the bad guy in this story. As you can see, I can only update on weekends. The time would take a week or two to post a new chapter, so all of you need to be patient. All this time, every secret of mine survived for a long time, so let's just hope this secret survives until I'm done with it.<strong>

**Gomen, I don't seem to have anything in my mind on what to give you all who will review this chapter. Gomen. Arigato. Sayonara!**

**The LenxMiku fan of the threesome,**

**Aiku-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for updating late! But gladly, I managed to finish this in about three weeks. I'm glad I did, because I'm going to Korea next Tuesday. **

**Did I mention this is a seven-day holiday? This is why I love breaks :3**

**Sorry if it's a bit short. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. *sigh* I just had the feeling to stop this story, but maybe a few other chapters wouldn't hurt. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this FF except for my OCs. **

* * *

><p>~~First night~~<p>

-Girls' side-

Normal POV

At the start of the game, the female and males divided according to their genders. And for some reason, Neru came in the latest. She's wearing an orange T-shirt and yellow tracksuit. The T-shirt's sleeve slipped and revealed her pale shoulder. Her hair that reached her ankles like Miku was left flowing. Neru smirked at herself as she heard some males whistled at her. Being the proud girl she is, she flipped her orange hair and walked towards the girls.

When Neru saw Miku, she felt anger spark in her chest. Miku's wearing a long-sleeved blouse and a long skirt that reaches her knees. Miku's hair is tied in low twin tails. Although Miku doesn't look as revealing as Neru, she was certainly beautiful and caught the eyes of Len. 'Doesn't Len like a bad girl type?' Neru narrowed her eyes at Len, who doesn't seem to notice a thing about Neru. The orange head snorted and sat on a chair near the corner of the room. She flipped her phone and began texting. "Neru, it's time for the game. Flip your phone back off." Teto turned her attention to Neru.

"This is so stupid, you know that?" Neru scoffed and walks towards them and sat on the hard, marble floor.

"What is stupid, your outfit or the game?" Miki sneered. "The Truth or Dare game is basically the main game of all sleepovers. Get that in your damn brain."

"_Basically_, the game is stupid for all people. Get _that _in your small brain." Neru hissed.

"Shut up and stop being a hard head, Akita." Gumi scowled. Neru narrowed her eyes and mumbles some inappropriate curses. Everyone rolled their eyes at Neru and ignored her attitude. They all sat in a circle. SeeU, Luka, Miku, Rin, Lily, Gumi, Neru, Haku, and so on. They waited for Meiko to finish her sake and when she did, Meiko put it in the middle of the circle. Meiko turns the bottle around, and it stopped at Rin. "Okay, Rin. Truth or dare?" Meiko asked as she laid her head on her open palm. Rin started to blush, knowing that both options are very dangerous. Then, she slouched an rubs her palm together uneasily.

"T-Truth..," Rin squeaked. Meiko nods and taps her forehead, planning to do a trap for bunny-like Rin. Meiko's lips started to tug out a smile, and she flicked her fingers. She looks at Rin evilly.

"Tell me who you like, Rin-chan~" Meiko purred while making a happy cat-like face. Rin flustered and began playing with her fingers.

"U-Um...I like...," Rin averted her gaze towards the person sitting next to her, Miku. Rin mouthed at Miku, 'I'm sorry,'. "I LIKE M-MIKUO!" Rin practically shouted. Good thing the males are in another room. If Mikuo heard that Rin Kagamine likes him, it depends whether he would fluster or laugh. Miku's lips turned into a smile and she hugged Rin. "You guys would make a perfect couple!" Miku squealed as she hugged Rin tighter. The little blond girl smiles back and did the same to Miku, relieved that Miku isn't grossed out to hear that her best friend likes her brother. After Rin was released, she spun the bottle—and it landed right onto SF-A2 Miki.

"Ah, Miki-chan! Truth or dare?" Rin asks in her happy energetic voice.

"I would pick...dare!" Miki bravely replied. A dare wasn't easy, Miki could be given a dare to kiss her crush or even confess! But the red head looked completely confident.

"Then..hug your crush, kiss him and tell him you love him!" Rin laughs. Normally, this dare is pretty rare. It would just be 'kiss him' or 'confess to him' but this was a triple dare. Was it breaking the rules of the game? They're having a free-style one instead. Miki gasped. Her face bright red, she runs off to the hall, leaving the door open for them to witness it. Across the hall she opens the door to the boy's truth or dare room and stormed inside. The boys, staring in shock, watched as Miki walks towards Piko and does whatever dare she has been given. After the dare was finished, Miki runs back to the girl's room and slammed the door. Everyone burst into laughter and congratulating the red head. "You're really brave, Miki-chan!" Rin praises and pats Miki on the back to calm her down. They sat back to their places and Miki turned the bottle. It landed right on—Neru Akita the hard head.

"Oh, Neru," Miki groaned a little. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ah, what a brave one indeed," Miki chuckles. "I want you to go into the boy's room and hug Gakupo. GAKUPO KAMUI. Get that in your head." The purple freak was definitely the person all the girls are scared of. Only Luka Megurine is the only one who can beat the crap out of that guy. Neru rolls her eyes and went to the boys' room across the hall. She walks towards Len and hugged _him _instead. Not only that, Neru even purred making the blond boy blush. When Neru is satisfied, she goes back to the girls' room.

"Hey, that's a foul, Akita." The cabinet door slid open, revealing Aiku in a futon with a computer, headphones and antenna. "I got everything on tape. Did I forget to say that I'm always going to watch you all?"

"Ah, and after you left, Ennel and Meika had to tell everything to the boys that you cheated." The blue-haired girl continues again.

"Eh? She cheated?" Lily shrieked and glares at Neru. The orange girl began to feel uneasy. What if she showed the tape of when Neru had cuddled onto Len instead of Gakupo?

"Yes, but the three of us are not going to show what she did until tomorrow. Now, goodbye." Aiku slid the door closed and they could hear the door lock. The cabinet was very useful—a futon, light, air-cooler and even a refrigerator at the end of Aiku's feet. All of them sweat-dropped. Neru took a seat back next to Haku with all the girls glaring at her. "What did you do, Akita?" Rin frowned at Neru.

"Why do I have to tell you? That sneaky girl would just show it to you tomorrow anyway." Neru crossed her arms.

"Fine, hard head. Let's continue with the game, shall we?" Luka looks at the others. Neru leaned onto the middle of the circle and turns the bottle. It landed on SeeU.

* * *

><p>-Boys' side-<p>

Meika's POV

"Why aren't those boys entering the girls' room yet?" Aiku growled in annoyance through the headset. I clicked my left side of my headset, clicking on a button to respond.

"They're playing stupid gay games." I roll my eyes. As far as I could see, Piko was dared to hug Len, Gakupo was dared to say 'I love you' at Kaito, Mikuo had to say the truth about who was the most handsome in the group, and so on.

"Ugh, those guys are so immature." I heard Aiku groan. I chuckled.

"We'll deal with them, Aiku-chan! Now go and settle the girls." Ennel spoke through the headphones. Me and Ennel are assigned to do the boys, since we can't leave any one of us to handle those perverts alone. It was decided that me and Ennel, the tough ones, are going to take care of these perverted civilians. Ennel and I slid the cabinet door open, to reveal...yes, Akaito almost kissing a pissed off Meito.

"YAOI!" Me and Ennel screamed.

"You guys are _nuts_." I shook my head as I sigh.

"Why don't you guys have the guts to go to the girls, anyway? Two of them came! What weaklings you are!" Ennel scoffed. With that being said, the boys' turned to glare at them. Gakupo and Kaito stood up. "We are not weaklings!" Gakup crossed his arms while Kaito nods his head. Ennel and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Okay..prove it. One of you go to the girls' side and kiss your crush." Ennel snorted.

"I think we should pick Kaito, since it's been a while I've seen someone got beaten up by Meiko." I snickered. Kaito's eyes widen and his face turns red. He pushed Gakupo to the door.

"Alright, Gaku! Go and kiss that Luka!" Ennel kicked Gakupo with an innocent look on her face. When Gakupo was out, we turned to the boys. "Now, now. Would you please do a dare about girls for once?"

"Start doing that from now, or we'll beat the crap out of ya." I smile at them as I punched my fist onto my palm and they gulped. That was a good sign. Before they could say any excuses, me and Ennel hopped back into our cabinet. "We'll be watching!"

Normal POV

When Gakupo came in, the boys saw that his face was full of tuna juice on his face. He walked nearer and sat down. He glared at the red faces of his friends before they burst out laughing so hard.

"Enough is enough, I've had my fucking dare." Gakupo scowled as he wiped his face with a damp tissue and throwing it away. His eyes searched for his next victim and it fell just..right on..the blond little shota.

"Ah, Lenny-chan~" Gakupo sang as he rubbed his palms together. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh...Dare...I guess?" Len began to feel uneasy as he tugs on his collar. A smug smirk appeared on the eggplant freak's head. _Uh oh, _Len gulped.

"I dare you to sleep at the girl's room for the whole night!"

Len gawked at his friend's dare. A whole night at the girl's room...those crazy fanatics would cross dress him! Well, if they wanted to see him in a Lolita dress, leave alone a bikini, then it'll be a Truth or Dare night total nightmare. Len wouldn't want to be called a chicken. It is a joke, but the joke would maybe reach onto the whole world that Len Kagamine is a total chicken to stay at the girls' room. Len sighed and began shoving back his stuff into his yellow bag while muttering various curses. He picked his bag up and walked out of the room, trying to look controlled. The moment he slammed the door close, he just wanted to strangle that little purple freak's small neck and shook him like a frigging doll. _But look at the bright side, _He thought as he took a deep breath and exhaled, _I'll at least be with Miku._

Len slammed the girl's room door open, and what the girls has been doing was...crazy. Luka and Meiko was, again, having a fight with people cheering for them this time. They all came to a pause as they saw Len and the sound of the door slamming. Len walked towards between Miku and Rin and set his bag onto the floor, since they're the people he trusted the most.

"Len, what are you doing here?" His twin sister asked as Len had sat between Rin and Miku.

"They dared me to stay here for the whole night," Len buried his face in his hands. "At least now I won't need to play this game."

"Nonsense! Everyone needs to play, even though you're a boy and you're in a group full of girls. No excuses, Len, you're still in." The intercom screeched. Len paused for a second, then fell back onto the tatami mat that covered the whole floor of the room.

"Okay! Let's start." SeeU giggled as she turns the bottle in the middle.

* * *

><p>~~~Next Morning, Second Day~~~<p>

Rin's POV

I was one of the earliest to wake up in the next morning. Finally, the second day of the camp! I stretched myself, still in my futon, and yawned. I looked around.

Len's sleeping between me and Miku. It's not like Len wanted to—I forced him. Because I don't want that Neru to sleep next to him and the only way to keep him safe is sleep between us. I chuckle as I see him turn towards Miku. Aw, they look so cute! And their faces are just inches away from each other! A smirk appeared on my face as a devilish plan to pair them up. I gently pushed Len's face a tad bit nearer to Miku's, then took his arms and wrap them around her waist. I put his leg gently onto Miku's thigh. Now, Miku's turn.

I slowly took Miku's hand and put it on Len's cheek, then pushes her face a wee bit nearer. Okay, their lips are merely touching. I lift Miku's body a bit and then make it lean onto Len's. She groans a bit and then puts her leg between Len's legs.

Oh. My. God.

They look like they had...Err, you-know-what! I took my towel and ran to the bathroom, can't resist letting a few giggles out. I can't wait to see their reaction!

I walked out of the bathroom. I had took a quick bath after rinsing my body with some extra soap. Hey, I bet everyone's excited to see a couple's reaction when they change the sleeping position. I slipped onto my yellow T-shirt and blue short shorts. I pinned back my hair using my usual white pins and tied a bow onto my head. I hurriedly walked out of the changing room and head straight back to the room I had left. I opened the door quietly and then shook all the girls' shoulders, save Len, Miku and Neru. Oh, c'mon, Neru would KILL Miku for hugging her boy like that.

Well, not exactly her boy, but, in her opinion Len is.

So anyway, we all huddled together around Miku and Len. We were all squealing a bit, but not too loud. Now who would do such a thing?

"KYA!"

Oh, right, Neru. Geez, how DID she woke up? Len and Miku's eyes shot open and their faces turn cherry red. In about a blink of an eye, I could see them both away from each other now. God, that Neru!

"I'm g-going to take a b-bath..," Miku murmurs as she sprints to the bathroom. All eyes are now on my twin brother. Waiting for another lame excuse.

"The d-dare's off, I g-guess." He stood up and shakily walks into the boy's room across the hall. When both of them are gone, I straightened myself up and glare at Neru. My signature death-glare, of course. Neru gave me a small smirk before flipping her orange hair and walking towards the hall. My eyes trailed her, the glare stayed on. I could see her heading towards the stairs and away from my sights. "How in the world did she wake up?" SeeU frowns.

"I don't know! We didn't make TOO much noises, right?" I flailed my arms and stomped. I had gave it my best shot, yet, that biyotch just had to ruin it all!

"I suppose we should just get dressed. C'mon, guys." Luka sighs as she took her pink towel with tuna patterns on it.

While they're all busy taking a bath in separated bathrooms, I head down to the kitchen. Neru came down, and I want to know why. I spot her pretty quickly because of the mess in her hair that she had obtained from her 'beauty sleep'. A frown appeared on my face as I walk towards the couch to see Neru, sitting there an eating chips. "Ohayo." I coldly said as I took a seat to another couch not far from hers. She narrows her eyes at me and huffed.

"Tell me ONE reason of why I should talk to you." Neru points her finger at me.

"Because I'm Len's sister." I cross my legs and my arms.

"And?"

"You told me one reason, stupid." I coldly stare at her. She looks dumbfounded. Good, now she knows who's boss and who's not.

"So what if you're Len's sister? You know nothing about Len. If there's a Len Fanclub, the president wouldn't be anyone but me. Midget." She spats then stood up. She sashays out of the living room and outside the house. I felt anger boil as I ran after her. When I did, I grabbed her wrist, turned her around and gave her a good, mean slap. I'm sure her cheek is pretty much throbbing.

"Listen here, Akita," I pressed down her last name as I hiss and point at her. "You have no right to talk to me like that. I may be no one to you, but I'm a big part in Len's life. Stupid hooker!" I turn around and walk into the house. I know I'm not supposed to get into the war between Neru and Miku, but Miku is my best friend and she might be my sister someday, so I have to butt in.

And I know that I'll win against Neru.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New record. Seven pages!<strong>

***ahem* I know it's clearly not a record, since it's just seven and I've seen someone do it until ten pages. But it still counts in MY record book~ :3**

**Ahh, I apologize for such a dumb-ish story. GOD, why give me these writing skills? No, that clearly is not praising myself. And did I use too much horizontal lines in there? Gomen! I don't know why I kept doing it. Oh well. Flame, complain, I allow you to. And sorry about the curses ^^'**

**LenxMiku fan of the trio,**

**~Aiku-chan~**


End file.
